


best friends

by purplemeadows



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: M/M, a lil angst, best friends to lovers hehe, jaehyun loves ten. a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22045978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplemeadows/pseuds/purplemeadows
Summary: "I don't know why I always bother you with my thoughts like this. I shouldn't have came," Ten still isn't looking at Jaehyun. Jaehyun is hurting and he hopes Ten doesn't see it."Yet you still came. Why?"
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	best friends

**Author's Note:**

> hey im back !! this time with an nct fic :O jaeten is my everythinggg so i thought it would be most fitting to finally post this (vv short) oneshot i wrote a couple months ago.. happy reading! :]

"Don't you feel scared? About all the things we can't control?" Ten questions, sincerity in his eyes. His voice is almost trembling, as if his fears had entered and were starting to infiltrate his head.

"Sometimes I do. But what's the point? Isn't it pointless to live in fear of things beyond our reach?" Jaehyun argues. He doesn't know if he truly feels this way, but he would say anything right now just to wash away the fear in Ten's eyes.

"But don't you feel small? It's as if we're just existing without purpose," Ten puts his cup down on the table, his eyes fixed on it.

"But we don't have to be in total control to have purpose," Jaehyun comforts the distraught boy in front of him, voicing his words slowly. Ten closes his eyes and nods. 

Ten struggles to find his words. Jaehyun waits for him, like how he always will. "You're right. I'm just being crazy again, sorry."

It may take eternities, but Jaehyun will never stop trying to let Ten see that he's the best thing to have ever happened to him. It pains Jaehyun to see Ten like this, so unsure and afraid. But Jaehyun promises to be by his side always, especially at times like this. So that he can make it go away and comfort him. So that he can tell Ten it's okay. So that he can make Ten see what he sees.

"Hey, it's okay. You're not being crazy. You feel scared and it's not going to be easy to push it away. But that's okay," Jaehyun's holding Ten's hands in his, drawing circles on the back of it. He also wants to pull him into his arms, leave him kisses on his forehead, down to his nose and then down to his lips.

But Ten is his best friend and he is Ten's. And best friends don't kiss.

"I don't know why I always bother you with my thoughts like this. I shouldn't have came," Ten still isn't looking at Jaehyun. Jaehyun is hurting and he hopes Ten doesn't see it.

"Yet you still came. Why?" It's selfish of him because he knows what Ten will say. Ten will say that Jaehyun somehow has the power to always comfort him no matter what. It's selfish of Jaehyun but he wants to hear it again.

"I like being able to talk about how I feel, I like being able to exist without judgement, I like feeling comforted. And I like being with you, most of all," Ten replies in a matter-of-fact tone. He says it so nonchalantly that it makes Jaehyun embarrassed his ears are turning red. He hopes the lack of lighting in the room makes it go unnoticed.

"I like it when you come here too," Was all that Jaehyun could mutter out. He feels like a fool. Like a fool for letting what Ten said make his heart race, for always agreeing when Ten asks to see him, for melting at every single one of their touches, for falling in love with his best friend.

"Liar," Ten shot back, quick and stiff. "You think me a burden, right? Everyone does."

Something in Jaehyun breaks, not at the fact that Ten grossly misinterpreted how Jaehyun feels towards him, but at the fact that the world made someone as beautiful as Ten think such a way. Ten is the manifestation of beauty itself and it tears Jaehyun's apart that Ten doesn't understand even a fraction of that.

"Ten, that's not true. Please don't say things like that," Jaehyun feels warmth building up everywhere - his hands, his cheeks and his eyes. Then he shivers when cold drops land on his cheeks. He's crying.

"Hey, hey, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, ok? I didn't mean that," Now Ten looks at Jaehyun but Jaehyun looks away. Ten uses his thumb to wipe away his tears and Jaehyun curses himself for melting at his touch. What is he going to do?

Jaehyun tries to stifle back his tears but it's as if something in him snapped. With every second that passed, he felt more helpless, more desperate, more stupid. He can't keep doing this forever, he needs to let Ten go. But Ten is so kind, so gentle, so loving, so pretty, so warm and Jaehyun wants him all to himself.

"Jaehyun? What's wrong?" Ten sees a deeper pain behind Jaehyun that Jaehyun had been wishing he never has to see. And now that he does, Jaehyun can't keep running away.

Ten gets up from his seat opposite Jaehyun and moves closer to him, the table between them making it feel like he's oceans away. He's now standing in front of him, still brushing his thumb against Jaehyun's cheeks.

"Hey, talk to me?" Ten is almost begging, his voice soft and delicate. 

Jaehyun holds Ten's hand that's on his cheeks and looks up to Ten. There's a million things he could say but he simply doesn't. Somehow, Ten understands. Ten always does. 

Carefully, Ten bends down closer towards Jaehyun, moving his hand to cup the side of Jaehyun's face. Jaehyun's hand is still on top of his. Jaehyun tilts his head higher to meet Ten's eyes. They're big and they're gleaming despite the lack of light to cause any reflection. There's a gap between their lips and it's so small, but Jaehyun finds it the hardest thing in the world to close it. Maybe he's gotten so used to believing that they could never come close to loving each other like this.

Only when Ten closes that gap does he realise what's happening. They're best friends and they're kissing. He's Jaehyun and Ten is kissing him. It takes a while but his gears start moving again and now he's kissing Ten back, and they move almost rhythmically. Somehow, it doesn't feel like this is their first time kissing. It's messy and new but it's also familiar. Jaehyun's always dreamt of this, imagining how it would be when he can finally stop hesitating and plant a kiss on Ten's lips, but at this second when he can feel Ten's soft lips on his, he realises they've always been this intimate all along. They've always been this close, this special. So, really, a kiss means nothing. Yet, he can't stop because kissing Ten is so sweet, so dreamy and so addictive.

Hm, maybe best friends do kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> pls validate me in the comments T__T


End file.
